Question: William was assigned problems 43 through 62 for homework last week. If William did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 43 through 62, we can subtract 42 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 20. We see that William did 20 problems. Notice that he did 20 and not 19 problems.